User talk:CrackLawliet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Officer Leon/A movie?/CrackLawliet-20100327021450 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 17:19, March 27, 2010 New Info I read it =] Go ahead and put that info on the DR2 page if you want. Just don't make any DR2 weapon pages yet. I wanna wait until the game is closer to its release date before we start adding those. - Ash Crimson 20:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Warning Don't insult other users. If you insult other users again you will be blocked. Maybe before calling people "noob" you should learn how to put headings in. =\ - Ash Crimson 03:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about zombie dogs. Would you like to comment on it? MagcargoMan 11:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. MagcargoMan 08:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Poll It closed today. Thanks for voting =] - Ash Crimson 20:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there is no Private messages on wikia =\ - Ash Crimson 19:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for commenting on my blog. That was a cool idea! I'm thinking about putting it in or not. Don't forget about my Pocket God Wiki blogs. MagcargoMan 04:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Grandtheft I just messaged him about that, I think he writes "an something" on purpose. But yeah, we do need to cleanup his edits. I'll work on that when I have to. Frank-West 16:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, go ahead and send a request. Frank-West 16:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good job with the edits =] ...and sorry for being mean to you the other day. Are you playing DR just to see what level skills unlock at? that's rad. - Ash Crimson 04:05, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : I was mean to you when I told you not to uh "insult" other users.. so.. sorry about that. Anyways, how much time had you put into the game when it froze? - Ash Crimson 20:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, dood! - Ash Crimson 21:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Because saying "oh, sorry you have to that.. it's tedious.." is rude =] - Ash Crimson 21:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Friend Request You asked a few days ago if you could send me an XBL friend request. I said sure, but I haven't gotten one yet. You gonna do that? If you don't have time then you can just tell me your Gamertag and I'll add you. Frank-West 20:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : K then. Frank-West 20:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 30th? The 30th of May? Yeah, that's probably wrong. Case Zero was confirmed at Microsoft's X10 event this year. It's supposed to launch some time before DR2 does. I'm thinking late June or something. If it was coming out this week, I'm sure some one would of heard about it elsewhere.. probably. - Ash Crimson 21:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's all speculation, dood! It's just a place holder.. but that does seem like a good time to release it. And happy birthday.. in June. - Ash Crimson 21:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! - Ash Crimson 21:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean a forum? We already have one (no one uses =\) Here it is. - Ash Crimson 22:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm.. I don't know if were able to use those on the wikia. - Ash Crimson 22:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Hold on. I'll make a test page for it. - Ash Crimson 22:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure. - 23:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? HA! That's funny. I wonder if they'll try to talk to him or just ban him right off. That's funny though. Frank-West 23:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Yeah I know. But even if CZ's stats transfer over to DR2, I don't think it'll work the other way around. So even if I have around 10,000,000 PP in DR@, CZ's stats will still probably be significantly lower. Thats why I have them as two different sections. Dengarde 22:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Comic-Con Lol nahh, I was reading a live blog update from a dude who was there. Read the important stuff here. --Mistertrouble189 22:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: MvC3 Watch the trailer and pause it when it shows the silhoettes of four Capcom characters. Study the one that appears to be wearing a trenchcoat. Do you know any Capcom characters who wear a trench coat and have a short hairstyle? It looks like Frank West. P.S. I'm not trying to be an impatient jerk or anything, but on Pocket God Wiki you said you'd comment on my Pocket God Wiki blogs after Ep 32 came out, it is almost Ep 33 coming out now. Sorry, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything. MagcargoMan 05:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gamercard I'll add a gamercard to your page. I do need your gamertag first though. - Ash Crimson 23:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I can't seem to get it working right now =\ I'll try again later on. - Ash Crimson 21:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Uh, I left the code on your page.. maybe you're able to see it? I have no clue why it's not working correctly. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll try again tomorrow. Sorry. - Ash Crimson 23:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Meh.. I'll worry about it. It's bugging me since I can't figure out why it isn't working. - Ash Crimson 02:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I got it. I forgot to put in a forward slash somewhere. - Ash Crimson 02:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: DR RPG Um...... did you send me this message? Anyway if you did, what's this Dead Rising: The Infection you were talking about? MagcargoMan 05:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, I guess so. When is it gonna be finished? - Ash Crimson 21:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm interested in this too. You left me a message about it but didn't sign it though. [[User:Frank-West|'Frank']] [[User talk:Frank-West|''' West']] 16:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture You go to the "MORE" button at the top right of your screen. Then you click "Preferences". Then scroll down and there is an option to change your profile picture. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mixed Juice Number 1: I never really made any juices in CTYD (nor in the xbox version) and Number 2: I sold that game a long time ago :( sorry, can't help ya there. --Mistertrouble189 20:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ahem I didn't say the Beam Katana's appearance was a reference, I said its name was. BIG DIFFERENCE. And I've never seen the weapon, so how am I supposed to know it looked different? SMSHRMK1 06:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Green I think it's because I'm an admin. I've only noticed it when another admin edits. - Ash Crimson 19:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yo No problem, just Don't go overboard like that other guy did and get yourself banned for achivement grinding. Sumtaedium 17:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Deathsculler. Long story short, a bunch of the admins , mostly Ciwey noticed what he was doing and warned him. He responded by trying to make it look like Ciwey called him a whiney bitch and got himself banned. So yeah... Sumtaedium 18:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Capcom You have links to Capcom? How? Do you know stuff about DRCZ and DR2?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool. When are you going to get the game? 20-24? Somewhere in that range?--TheConvictsSUCK 21:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:TiR Yeah, thats why I can never trust onlive translations >_> Dengarde 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC)